The invention relates to a device which is used to secure a mobile device, in particular a movable transport carriage, in an aircraft cabin.
In modern passenger aircraft, movable transport carriages, so-called trolleys, are currently used to serve the aircraft passengers with meals and drinks during a flight. When they are not in use, the trolleys are put at appropriate storage locations in the aircraft cabin, which are generally located in the region of the galleys of the aircraft. In order to prevent these trolleys from rolling from their storage locations during the take-off and landing of the aircraft or in the event of turbulence, the trolleys are secured in their position by means of an appropriate securing device.
In EP 1 665 172 B1, various systems for securing a trolley in a defined position in an aircraft cabin are described. For example, systems with pins which can be retracted in a base of the aircraft cabin and corresponding pin receiving members provided on the trolleys, so-called tie-down fittings, are used. It is further known to secure trolleys in their position in the aircraft cabin by means of pivot arms or tilting levers which are secured to a monument wall. Finally, belt systems can be used in order to securely tie the trolleys, for example, to a monument wall.